


Modern Negotiations.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter isn't a great fan of modern love. But he is willing to negotiate with the right candidate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Negotiations.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Современные переговоры](https://archiveofourown.org/works/769331) by [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)



**Title** : _ **Modern Negotiations.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 367: Modern Love.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

_**Summary:**_ Harry Potter isn't a great fan of modern love. But he is willing to negotiate with the right candidate.

 

__**Modern Negotiations.**  
  


Their eyes connected, halting Potter's words. Their laughter faded into awkward silence and Severus' breath hitched, waiting for a kiss that never came.

“I can't do _this,_ Severus.”

Bitter disappointment dashed his unreasonable hopes and he turned away, unwilling to expose his tattered emotions any further. Inviting Potter to dinner had been foolish. He'd been aiming too high all along...  
“I understand.”

“I don't think you do. I want...”

“I get the picture, Potter!”

“Listen to me! Modern love leaves me cold. I want marriage. Children. A Chihuahua...”

Severus gaped, appalled.  
“A _Chihuahua_?”

Harry laughed, relieved.  
“The Chihuahua is... negotiable.”

 


End file.
